


Heavy Hearts, Bright Beginnings

by roxyryoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garland Moon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), mentioned dorte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Strong as her guilt was over these stolen moments, Marianne was too weak to fight off Dimitri's kindness. She couldn’t even refuse when Dimitri pressed to help make the Garland Moon crowns intended for Dorte and his equine friend.“I pity the creature who has to wear this atrocity.” Dimitri's voice broke their silence, rising over the discordance of snaps and crumples. "The one that receives your garland will probably be laughing at the other's ill-luck."Written for the Dimimari Fanzine: The Happiness We Knew
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Happiness We Knew





	Heavy Hearts, Bright Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so happy I get to finally share the fanfic I wrote for the Dimimari Zine! This was one of my first zine projects and one of the most fun! I am really happy I got to be part of this zine because I adore this ship! 
> 
> They are going to have leftover sales so please check out the [twitter](https://twitter.com/dimimarizine) page if you'd like a copy of the book or any of the merch!

_Snap!_

Without even looking, Marianne knew that yet another rose had fallen victim to Dimitri's unbridled strength. He heaved a disgruntled sigh, and, despite her better judgment, she braved a glance at his progress.

Four white roses hung from his hands and onto his lap, all precariously strung together. The petals of each were bruised or tattered, some completely missing. An empty stem dangled half tied to the fourth flower, its bud now laid to rest on the grass adjacent to his thigh. Dimitri twisted the dismembered rose free and tossed it into the pile containing other mangled and deceased blossoms.

Two stacks of fresh, unmarred roses lay between them. Two, and separated by a wide margin, for Marianne wouldn't dare risk contaminating his garland with any of her misfortune. One mistake and she’d poison a rose he might touch.

Yet, as Dimitri acquired a new flower from his pile, Marianne remained dubious that a mere segregation of roses could halt the spread of her bad luck, which radiated off her like a miasma and threatened every blade of grass in the meadow. More so than his supernatural strength, Marianne’s close proximity undoubtedly contributed to his catastrophic efforts.

Why, oh why, did she relent to his insistence of accompaniment?

_“Nonsense,” Dimitri had argued with a shake of his head. “I cannot permit you to go alone. I would be beside myself if any harm befell you and I had remained idle.”_

Despite her mind’s protests, something in his distraught, yet gentle regard had brought a scalding flush to Marianne’s cheeks and persuaded her foolish heart to concede. That same odd warmth bloomed in her chest the entire leg of the journey. Whether they rode saddled on their steeds side by side, plucked rose after rose from bushes with fingers disastrously close to touching, or sat abreast of each other as they now did, weaving roses into crowns, the airy fizz would not yield. It felt eerily similar to racing through an open field atop Dorte.

Something almost like _happiness_.

Did a monster deserve that feeling, especially happiness derived at the expense of another? Strong as her guilt was over these stolen moments, Marianne was too weak to fight off Dimitri's kindness. She couldn’t even refuse when Dimitri pressed to help make the Garland Moon crowns intended for Dorte and his equine friend.

“I pity the creature who has to wear this atrocity.” Dimitri's voice broke their silence, rising over the discordance of snaps and crumples. "The one that receives your garland will probably be laughing at the other's ill-luck."

Marianne glanced at him and the weight in his regard startled her. Now and like so many times before, Dimitri looked at her in a way that made her feel bare, like he knew her in a way she couldn’t quite articulate, but should be impossible nevertheless. She tracked his shifting eyeline to the half-complete garland crown in her lap.

“I confess, my oafish strength is not well suited for such a delicate task,” he added, sounding a bit despondent.

“You need not bother yourself any further, Dimitri,” Marianne replied, willing strength into her voice and returning her focus to her crown. Gracefully, she weaved in another rose. “I’m sure the horses appreciate the sentiment, but they also understand that the time of a prince is precious.”

Dimitri chuckled dryly. “I am the first to admit that perhaps my assistance is more trouble than it’s worth, but I refuse to be deterred so easily.”

He smiled at her, and it was so warm and charming that it took her off guard. Marianne wished her pulse would return to its normal rhythm of apprehensive palpitations.

Even Dimitri’s effulgence couldn’t pierce the darkness which cloaked Marianne. Yet...why did it feel like there might be a crack?

“I must prove that I am not ruled so easily by Blaiddyd’s blood,” Dimitri continued with determination as he knotted two stems together, tugging much more delicately.

If only Marianne could be so resolute. Yet, there was a clear difference between monstrous strength and _being_ a monster.

She picked another flower from her pile and set to work carefully lacing it to the last rose in the string. However, a sudden wash of warm air fluttered past her cheek. Dimitri leaned close, peering at her garland.

Marianne froze.

“Your crown is simply lovely thus far, Marianne,” Dimitri commended, warm breath tickling her skin again. “Among the highest caliber I have ever seen, truly.”

Dimitri was _too_ close! Did he not know her curse polluted the very air?

Yet, Marriane could not retreat. A terribly selfish part of her delighted in his proximity.

“Oh, certainly not,” she demurred. “This is merely a mediocre attempt. I’m sure you are accustomed to much superior garlands.”

He smiled again to Marianne’s bemusement.

“Dorte is exceptionally lucky. Are you making any for your other friends?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Marianne began, wishing she could flee the conversation. “I intend to make some for the other animals at the monastery.”

His smile turned crooked. “What of friends of the two-legged variety?”

Why did his question spur another flush to her face?

“Of course not,” she muttered, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t want to instill such horrible luck upon anyone at the academy.”

“That is a shame.” He sighed and finally returned to his former seated position. “I believe anyone would be grateful for the gift of good luck they’d receive in conjunction with a garland from you.”

Marianne couldn’t hide her vexation. “No matter how much you say that, Dimitri, it doesn’t make it true. There is nothing lucky about me.”

“I disagree. And I know with certainty that many others regard your friendship with equal gratitude.”

“I don’t deserve friends.” She shifted uncomfortably, and offered no further elaboration.

“It breaks my heart to hear you say that. I assure you that, no matter what, you are deserving of friends. As am I. I have my share of past transgressions that are certainly more heinous than anything you could ever have done.”

Dimitri returned to his garland, but forlorn ghosts hung in his eyes. Marianne’s heart ached. She knew the nightmare of wicked memories.

Her mouth felt slack, but words somehow escaped it. “I’ll probably just make it worse, but, um, I could try to help. With your crown, that is.”

His soft smile met her gaze before she quickly averted her eyes. That smile made her _happy._

“I would like that very much,” he said as he offered up his crown.

Hesitantly, Marianne took it and set to work spacing the blossoms more evenly and adding new roses to hide the scars of his past efforts. Dimitri watched in awe, murmuring praise that garnered a blush on her cheeks.

Eventually, she finished and Dimitri raised the completed crown into the air, appraising the full, resplendent blossoms.

“True craftsmanship,” he proclaimed, and Marianne ducked her head.

After several moments of awe, he asked pensively, “Say, Marianne, it is customary that women gift these, rather than men, is it not?”

“Um, yes,” she confirmed, confused, as she finished interweaving the two ends of her crown.

“I suppose we’ll have to nix tradition, then.”

To her astonishment, he placed the crown atop her head in a gentle movement. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she raised her hands to remove it, but her fingers brushed against his, stirring further panic and something _else_. Instantly, she retracted them.

“These were for the horses!” she protested, voice quavering.

Dimitri simply chuckled, “Forgive my insincerity, but I intended it for you the whole time.”

With the same careful touch, he swept fly-away strands of hair from her cheek. Then he backed away and _admired_ Marianne. Her heart hammered like a stampede of wild horses.

So sincerely—almost as if enamored—he breathed, “What an exquisite sight. I hope you will accept this as a token of the bond I wish to forge with you, Marianne. We make an exemplary team, do we not?”

She did not deserve the bubble of warmth that danced in her chest. Like the strike of a lance, his Blaiddyd strength proved stronger than her shield of solitude, breaching the walls with that insurmountable kindness.

Her eyes dropped to her lap, but not to avoid his. She cradled her finished crown in her hands and held it up, closing her eyes.

“In that case, please accept this!” she exclaimed, panic rising in her voice.

Dimitri’s warm hands brushed against hers, carefully wrapping around the crown.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.”

Slowly, Marianne opened her eyes as he took the garland from her grasp. Once he crowned himself, he beamed a bright smile.

The rose crown atop her head bore scars, as did she and Dimitri, but Dimitri had never asked her to hide such wounds, such sorrows. Perhaps, together they could accept the company of ghosts and still thrive.

Marianne smiled back, true and lighthearted, and let happiness overwhelm her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roxyryoko)! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
